


Too Much of a Good Thing

by RobinsonsWereHere



Series: Plant a Little Happiness (Let The Roots Run Deep) [6]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: (technically the day after halloween), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Juliet is a supermom, Kid Fic, Nausea, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, married shules, mom!jules, not rly domestic bliss bc this is Not a blissful night for anyone, ofc i'm writing halloween fic in july, when else would i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: After a fun Halloween, Juliet instructs Shawn to hide the rest of the candy while she gets the kids to bed. He's the tall one, after all. He's the best candidate to hide it.He does not hide it.November 1st is a long day for Juliet.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara & Original Child Character(s), Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Plant a Little Happiness (Let The Roots Run Deep) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941595
Comments: 30
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea last night as I was falling asleep, and thought it would be cute, if out of season. Just seems like the kind of shenanigans Shawn & his kid would get into

Juliet holds her four-month-old son against her chest, swaying softly as she glances at the clock. The softly glowing numbers inform her it’s just past two in the morning. She sighs and looks down into the hazel eyes of the baby in her arms. “You ready to go to sleep yet, bud?”

Alex makes a cooing noises and squirms a bit, staring up at her face. She sighs and shifts him in her arms. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Both twins had finished nursing some time ago, but Alex, unlike Ella, is very reluctant to go back to sleep. Juliet loves seeing her son grow more and more curious about the world around him, really, she does, but getting him to sleep is the only thing between her and climbing into bed to pass out next to her husband.

So of course, as soon as she lays the almost-asleep baby in his crib, her oldest daughter appears in the doorway.

“Mama?” the four-year-old calls.

Juliet presses a finger to her lips, stepping out of the nursery. “Aw, Delilah, why are you up, sweetheart?”

Delilah wraps her arms around Juliet’s legs. “My tummy hurts.”

Juliet suppresses a groan. Maybe she hadn’t been quick enough with the Halloween candy cutoff after trick-or-treating last night. “Oh, I’m sorry, baby. Do you think you have to throw up?”

Delilah’s nose wrinkles. “I dunno.”

“Alright.” Juliet sighs. ‘I dunno’ could mean her daughter is only suffering from gas, or it could mean her floors are in imminent danger. “Do you wanna try to go back to bed? I’ll tuck you in and make sure you have a trash can, just in case, and then I’ll go find you some medicine.”

Delilah nods, then looks up at Juliet with beseeching blue eyes. She tugs at her shirt and reaches up her arms.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“Yes please.”

Juliet nods and lifts her daughter into her arms. It makes perfect sense that Delilah tends not to act her age when she’s tired or ill (or both), but she’s still trying to help her with her communication skills.

After getting her settled in bed (and pointing out very carefully the exact location of the prepped trashcan right next to it) Juliet heads back to her own bathroom in search of the kids’ medicine. But before she even makes it into the bathroom, she hears retching from inside.

“Shawn?”

Her husband is hunched over the toilet, clearly feeling about as well as Delilah. Juliet sighs and runs her fingers through his hair. “Oh, hon. Tonight’s just that night, huh?”

He groans in response. Juliet frowns as another thought occurs to her. “Wait, Shawn…”

He retches again. The noise turns her stomach a bit, but Juliet wills herself not to focus on it. “Shawn, when I told you to hide the rest of the Halloween candy, so Delilah wouldn’t eat too much…”

He grunts. “Um, about that…”

Juliet steps away, her hands on her hips. “Oh, no. You didn’t.”

He looks towards her with a sort of apologetic grimace. “We split it?”

“Shawn!” she scrubs a hand over her face. “You cannot give a four-year-old that much halloween candy! What is wrong with you!?”

“Jules, I’m pretty sure I got the worst of it.”

Her hands return to her hips. “Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”  
“Well, do you want to know what happened after I finally got Alex down?”

“I have a feeling I don’t…”

“Delilah woke up complaining of a stomach ache, Shawn.”

“Oh.” He frowns into the toilet bowl. “That’s… my bad.”

“Yes, it absolutely is.” Juliet turns her attention to the medicine cabinet. “God, she’s too young for Zofran, isn’t she…”

\---

“That’s it, sweetie,” Juliet murmurs, rubbing Delilah’s back. “You’ll feel better if you get it all out.”

Wiping her mouth on a proffered towel, her daughter blinks up at her. “Is it 'cause I ate too much candy, Mama?”

“Yes, it is,” she sighs, “but that’s not entirely your fault. Daddy should’ve known better than to let you eat that much.”

Delilah curls up with her head in Juliet’s lap. “I never want any candy ever again.”

“Oh, I wish that were true.” Juliet begins braiding her daughter’s soft brown locks. “You should try to go to sleep, honey. It’s late. Well, actually, it’s really, really early. Still, I know you’re tired.”

“I can’t sleep,” Delilah whines. “My tummy hurts too much.”

Juliet lays a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, rubbing her back. “Well, will you try for me? Like when you think you don’t need a nap, and I tell you to give it twenty minutes. You just try to fall asleep while I go check on Daddy, okay?”

“Okay.” Delilah moves off of Juliet, curling up under her blankets. Juliet had removed the stuffed animals after a few had unfortunately ended up between Delilah and the trash can. Laundry is going to be fun.

After one last glance back at her daughter, Juliet moves up the stairs to the master bedroom. Pushing open the door reveals Shawn spread-eagle on the bed, wearing only boxers, the sheets tangled around him. Even asleep he looks miserable, his head buried in a pillow and a sheen of sweat over his body. When Juliet softly rubs his shoulder, it feels clammy.

“Mmmmn…” Shawn stirs under her touch, blinking up at her. He’s clearly still dazed. “Jules?”

“How are you feeling, babe?”

“Like crap, still.” He rolls over a bit more. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Despite her earlier plan to let him tough it out himself, seeing as it was entirely his fault, Juliet finds herself stroking his forehead, brushing his hair out of his sweaty face. 

“We shouldn’t have eaten all of the candy,” he groans.

“You really shouldn’t have.”

“Why do you put up with me?”

“Because I love you.” Juliet leans down to kiss his cheek.

Shawn gives her a dorky smile. “I love you, too. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“In sickness, dumbassery, and health,” Juliet responds, cracking a smile.

She’s got one more tender moment with her husband before the sound of a screaming infant echoes from the floor below.

Juliet sighs, looking out the hall window as she leaves the bedroom and descends the stairs. The sky is turning all shades of pink, and birdsong is just audible underneath the wailing.

She pushes open the door to the nursery and paces over to the cribs. The softly glowing numbers of the clock report that it’s just now five AM.

It’s going to be a long day.


	2. In Sickness, Dumbassery, and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Shawn & Delilah's Halloween candy shenanigans, Juliet knows she has to hide the candy herself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ClaireFisher, who commented that they wanted a Jules version... I already had it in my head, and that was just the encouragement I needed to write & post it!

Juliet sighs as she pulls the fake fangs off of her mouth. They’d felt as foreign as the braces she’d worn in middle school, but the stick-ons were better than the other option, essentially an uncomfortable plastic mouthguard.

Shawn had made several innuendos about keeping the fangs on when she came to bed, but seeing as they’re both exhausted and they have to get two overtired one-year-olds and a sugar-high five-year-old to sleep first, Juliet doubts any of _that_ is going to be happening. So she tosses the fangs and hangs up her cape on the coat rack, laughing a little at the sight of it hanging there with all the normal jackets.

As the sounds of babies fussing and tiny footsteps running too fast come from the second floor, her gaze turns toward the large sack of candy on the kitchen table. The twins are too young to have their own buckets yet, but Juliet knows from experience that even one child’s haul is dangerous in this family. Remembering the previous year, she winces. She does _not_ want a repeat of that.

“Let’s see…” she muses. She lifts the pillowcase from the table, looking around. The problem is, Shawn can probably find it any place she hides it. And her husband has absolutely no impulse control. Juliet unwraps a pair of Starbursts and chews while she thinks.

After five more minutes of thinking, she’s surrounded by a fairly large pile of candy wrappers. As someone who considers a small packet of M&Ms a reasonable dessert for the day, this is far more than she’d usually eat. Yet somehow, Juliet finds herself unrolling the cellophane that Smarties are doled out in and dumping those into her mouth.

Upstairs has quieted, and while she doesn’t think everyone’s gone to sleep, she can imagine Shawn singing a lullaby to Delilah as the five-year-old desperately fights off sleep. Alex and Ella are probably down for the count, or close-- with them, the best strategy is to shut them in their room with a white noise machine and wait for them to just pass out.

It’s the perfect time to hide the candy, if she could just find a place. But Juliet can’t seem to stop eating it. Laffy Taffy is far too sweet, she can feel the sugar almost burning her tongue, but at the same time, it’s absolutely delicious. Gorging on candy in the dimly lit kitchen reminds her of her middle school days, trading for their favorites as they pretend they don’t have to hide from the scary movie on TV. Juliet, out of all of her friends, had always been the least scared.

Noticing that half the night’s haul is gone, Juliet blinks in surprise. No way she’s eaten all of that.

_If Shawn can do it, why can’t I?_

It’s a horrible idea. She knows it’s a horrible idea. She should climb on the counter, stick the candy above the fridge, and go to bed.

Laughing to herself, Juliet reaches for another piece.

\---

The last piece of candy is a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup. Normally, it’s one of Juliet’s favorites-- she loves the combination of salty & sweet. Tonight, it tastes like too much sugar… but also like victory.

Yes, she’s stubborn. Yes, she’s competitive. But she’s never pulled a stunt as dumb as this. Looking down at the pillowcase full of empty candy wrappers, Juliet feels a wave of regret wash over her. 

Regret and nausea. 

She groans to herself, standing up to dump the trash in the trash can.

She’s going to bed.

\---

Ten minutes later, Juliet knows she’s not getting to sleep. She’s tossed and she’s turned, but all that’s done is increase the roiling in her gut. By now it’s not a matter of if the candy makes a reappearance, but when. She sits up, pulling her knees to her chest and ducking her head between them, trying to breathe. 

_Not even Shawn could stomach all of that last year. What was I thinking?_

Next to her, the man in question rolls over. The mattress dips slightly as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. “Jules? Hon? You okay?”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” she groans.

Shawn moves closer, and she feels his hand rubbing her back. “Aw, babe, what’s the matter?”

Juliet can only manage a pathetic sort of whimper in response.

“Wait…” she can tell from the tone of his voice that he’s trying not to smile. “Jules, did you… did you get into the halloween candy?”

“It’s not funny, Shawn.”

“I’m not laughing,” he swears.

“You would’ve eaten it if I hadn’t.”

“I thought you were just planning to hide it.”

“I was,” she mumbles, “but then I decided I wanted a piece, and then one more, and…” she trails off, trying to banish the taste of sugar from her tongue. Her upset stomach clearly doesn’t like the memory. “Okay, Shawn, I need to--”

“Yeah, yeah, go,” he says quickly, helping her climb over him, since his side of the bed is closer to the bathroom. Juliet barely makes it to the toilet before losing her lunch… er, midnight snack.

“That’s it, babe,” Shawn murmurs, pulling back her hair.

When she’s done, Juliet sits back, taking a towel from Shawn and wiping her mouth off. But the relief vomiting normally brings after eating something bad doesn’t come. She groans as her husband lays a cool washcloth on her forehead, trying to ignore the nausea even as it rises again. “Shawn… I’m gonna…”

“Okay, okay,” he says, removing the cloth and holding her hair back again. “You’re alright, Jules. You’re gonna be just fine.”

She vomits again, then lifts her head to contradict him. “Shawn, I do _not_ feel--” too soon. She quickly returns to clutching the rim of the toilet. “I do _not_ feel fine,” she finishes.

“I know, believe me.” He rubs her back. “It’ll be over soon.”

It is not over soon; Juliet continues to be violently ill for the next half hour before she can even leave the bathroom. She rinses her mouth out and then Shawn carries her to bed, kissing her forehead gently. Juliet tugs him down with her, intending to use him as her own personal body pillow.

When she wakes, she feels worse. 

She’s not sure how long she sleeps for, but the first thing she notices when consciousness returns is the nausea still swirling in her stomach. She’s alone in the bed, which she’s grateful for as she scrambles over it to the bathroom.

Juliet is sure she’s never thrown up this much in her life. Even when she was pregnant with the twins, her morning sickness had never resulted in much more than bile, mostly because she couldn’t keep anything down. But today it just keeps coming, and it’s a terrible experience.

Even though he’d probably been up with the kids, Shawn appears at her side almost instantly, holding her hair back for her. She takes the towel when he offers it, wiping her mouth. “Shawn, I feel _miserable.”_

“I know,” he soothes, running his fingers through her hair.

“Why did I even eat all that candy!?”

She can hear the smile in his voice. “You’ve been married to me for too long.”

“That’s right.” She leans back against him. “This is all your fault.”

He kisses her temple. “I’m happy to take the blame.”

“I love you,” she sighs.

“I love you too.”

As her stomach continues to roll, Juliet looks up at the sunlight streaming through the window. “What time is it?”

Shawn shifts as he checks his watch. “Quarter to nine.”

“Oh, crap.” Juliet groans. “I’m going to have to call in sick to work, aren’t I?”

“That seems like the best idea.”

While he retrieves her phone, Juliet pukes again, and has just finished rinsing her mouth out when he returns. 

Karen picks up on the fourth ring. _”Chief Vick.”_

“Chief, it’s Juliet,” Juliet says, trying to keep the exhaustion out of her voice. “I’m gonna have to take a sick day.”

_”Did Shawn and Delilah get into the halloween candy again?”_ Karen had been equally amused and sympathetic when Juliet had told her the story last year.

“No, I did.” Juliet sighs at the surprised silence on the other end. “Yeah, I know. I don’t know why I did it either.”

_”Shawn must be rubbing off on you,”_ Karen says, her tone slightly teasing.

“I guess ten years is as long as you can go without picking up on each other’s bad habits.”

_”Feel better soon, Detective. I’ll see you later this week.”_

“Thanks,” Juliet groans.”I’ll try.”

Once again, Shawn carries her to the bed when she’s exhausted herself, and once again, she reaches out for him to stay. He smiles apologetically, one hand caressing her cheek. “Jules, if I stay here any longer, Delilah’s gonna burn this place down. And the twins are probably done with their breakfast, too… assuming they haven’t just smeared it all over the place.”

Juliet sighs. “Alright, go be a super dad. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Shawn looks at her with pure adoration in his eyes, the soft look he only ever gives her. It warms Juliet as much as her blanket does. “Get some rest, Jules. You’ll feel better soon.”

She doesn’t think she will.

But no matter what, he’ll be here to comfort her.

So either way, it’s alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love to see comments and kudos, and you can find me on tumblr at bijulesspencerohara !


End file.
